"The Queen of Make Believe"
"Kids World's Adventures of The Queen of Make-Believe" is the first episode from Season 1, as well as the series premiere of Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends. Plot Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, Tina, Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of their friends imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Educational Theme: The Power of Imagination Stories: None Cast * Barney * Michael * Ryan Mitchell * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Tina * Min (debut) * Shawn (debut) * Malcolm * Emily Yeung * Daniel Cook * Brick * and lots more! Song List # Barney Theme Song (Custom/Remix) # Old King Cole # Old King Cole (Reprise) # If All The Raindrops (roland r-8 drums remix) # I'm A Little Teapot # The Barney Bag (Remix) # I'm A Little Robot (roland r-8 drums remix) # The Animal Parade # The Rocket Song (roland r-8 drums remix) # I Love You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * This episode marks: ** The first TV appearances of Barney, Michael, and Tina. ** The first appearances of Min and Shawn. ** The first appearances of The Barney Bag and the Barney Says segment. ** The first episode written by Stephen White. ** The first time Michael and Tina appear without their siblings (Amy and Luci respectively). ** The first time that The Barney Theme Song and I Love You are sung/remix with their new lyrics. ** The second time that an episode was filmed at the school. The first being Barney Goes to School, lots more!. * When Barney sings the line "We're a happy family" in "I Love You," Michael and Tina are seen lip-synching to the song. The rest of the gang join in on the line "With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you" and continue to sing the rest of the song onward. * Tina wears the same shirt in 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! and Alphabet Soup!. * Shawn wears the same shirt in Happy Birthday, Barney!. * Michael wears the same shirt in Let's Help Mother Goose!. Gallery Michael says Surprise.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART